Field
This disclosure relates to receptacle assemblies with motion dampers, such as trash cans that have a motion damper for slowing a closing motion of a lid.
Description of Certain Related Art
Trash cans are containers for holding trash and other waste. Some trash cans have a lid to contain the trash and its associated odor. Some trash cans have a foot pedal positioned adjacent a base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can.